skylandersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Skylanders dark force
"capture darkness, unleased light" -the game's tagline skylanders dark force is a game created by activison a new line of skylanders included called the dark masters story go on an exiting adventure with the skylanders and the DARK masters. For generations the DARK masters protected kao's lair that rebanishes skylands and sent to earth. only you can put on the new portal of power to save skylands. bases swap force: blue trap team: red giants: orange returning skylanders: blue, green, orange and red new core *fire bowser jr human torch *water Anna Elsa *punch elsa (red elsa (water)) *legendary elsa (water) *undead jack skeleton short cut *air breeze pet-vac *tech drobit trigger snappy *life whisper elf phinneas perry *earth bop *punch bop terrabite *magic mini-jinni spry dark masters darth vader (fire) dark buckler (water) darkfire (fire) night shot (water) moon fight (life) dark elf (life) spry night (magic) dark ninjini (magic) cressent tooth (earth) dark crusher (earth) dark trigger happy (tech) dark spy rise (tech) dark gusto (Air) dark breeze (air) amiibo skylanders returning: konga beat donkey Kong (life) (part of the 3ds starter pack) * dark konga beat donkey kong (life) * legendary konga beat donkey kong (life) * punch konga beat donkey kong (life) koopazilla bowser (fire) (part of 3ds portal owners pack) new core: ultra sword kirby (air) (part of the wii and wii u portal owners pack) flame thrower Mario (fire) ( part of the wii and wii u starter pack) returning swap forcers and trap masters super pirate wash buckler (water) *legendary wash buckler (water) atomic bomb blast zone (fire) *legendary blast zone (fire) stink out stink bomb (life) * winterfest stink bomb (life) sure shot snap shot (water) *legendary snap shot (water) flame master wildfire (fire) *legendary wildfire (fire) ultra axe bushwhack (life) *legendary bushwack (life) *dark bushwack (life) tech super gun trigger happy gear beam drobot magic grand leader spyro *legendary spyro *punch spyro super beast pop fizz water ride the leviathan gill grunt ultra shock zap undead eon's elite cynder ultra beam roller brawl fire super barf eruptor sword slash ignitor air super blast jat vac ultra horn whirlwind life hyper ninja stealf elf full blast zook earth super bite slobber tooth giga punch terrafin starter packs wii and wii u: 1 copy of the game 1 traptanium portal of power 1 dark food fight figure 1 grand leader spyro figure 1 flamethrower Mario figure 3 sticker sheets 3 trading cards 1 poster 3 traps (life trap 1, life trap 2, magic trap) 1 collectable trap storage xbox one, xbox 360, ps3, ps4 and psvita 1 copy of the game 1 portal of power 1 dark snap shot figure 1 super gun trigger happy figure 2 sticker sheets 2 trading cards 1 poster 3ds and 2ds 1 copy of the game 1 smaller portal of power 1 dark gusto figure 1 giga bite slobber tooth figure 1 konga beat donkey kong figure 3 sticker sheets 3 trading cards 1 poster new 3ds 1 copy of the game 1 battlegrounds bluetooth portal of power 1 dark spy rise figure 1 super blast jet vac figure 1 punch konga beat donkey kong figure 1 super shoot samus figure 4 sticker sheets 4 trading cards 1 poster dark edition starter pack (gamestop exclusive) 1 copy of the game 1 portal of power 1 dark jet vac figure 1 dark slobber tooth figure 1 dark spyro figure 1 dark barkley figure (console), dark konga beat donkey kong (3ds and 2ds), dark flamethrower Mario (wii and wiiu), dark samus figure (new 3ds) 4 trading cards 4 sticker sheets and 1 poster the portal owners pack will return for people already own skylanders: trap team the pack includes: 1 copy of the game 1 dark ninja stealf elf figure 1 dark wildfire figure 1 dark trigger happy figure 1 dark crusher figure (console), ultra sword kirby (wii u and wii), koopazilla bowser figure (new 3ds), legendary konga beat donkey kong figure (3ds and 2ds) 4 trading cards 4 sticker sheets and 1 poster triple packs and double packs *wash bucker, blast zone and stink bonb *snap shot, wild fire, bushwack *dark wash buckler, dark blast zone and dark slobber tooth *dark mega ram spyro and dark ninjini *dark crusher and dark trigger happy lightcores # spry (magic) # short cut (undead) # gill grunt (water) # hot dog (fire) *molten lightcore hot dog # breeze (air) # bop (earth) # barkley (life) *gnarly lightcore barkley